According to research reports summarized in the American Camper Reports, over 40 million American participate regularly in camping activities. On average, campers traveled more than 180 miles to get to their desired camping spot, which tended to be a private or a state park campground. Each camping participant, whether staying in a tent, RV, cabin, spent an average of 15 days camping per year. This continued interest in camping activities, combined with the related traveling requirements, has ushered an increase in popularity, and development of new portable camping gear; more specifically portable grills, coolers and picnic furniture.
The popularity of said portable camping gear has increased the consumer demand for new products, saturating the market with various portable camping equipment, such as barbeque grills and picnic tables. Most of these camping products, however, are not very robust and are difficult to assemble. They offer limited height adjustability, require a significant setup space and must be placed on a relatively firm and dry terrain. This invention was created to address, and to resolve, all of these issues by offering a robust and adjustable camping equipment mounting platform that can be utilized in the water and on any dry terrain.
Examples of prior-art, focusing on products providing some form of support for barbeque grills and other camping gear may be found in the following U.S. Patent Applications: 2002,0020,405; 2011,0079,209; 2014,0366,865; 2015,0114,383; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,484,239; 2,985,164; 3,005,451; 3,094,113; 3,611,912; D413,229; 4,210,118; 4,616,624; 4,677,964; 4,729,535; 5,076,256; 5303692; 5,472,164; 5,623,866; 5,640,949; 5,970,971; 6,302,097; 6,439,220; 6,578,568; 6,684,877; 6,805,113; 7,284,549; 7,762,249; 7,958,882; 9,187,108.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002,0020,405 filed by Colman, McNair, Morgan Shaples and Kin, discloses a portable barbeque grill, having a hood and a fire box, incorporating a support structure comprising of a frame, arranged to hold said fire box, supported by a leg assembly that is fixed to the frame such that the leg assembly is movable between a retracted position and an extended position. This application does not appear to disclose a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011,0079,209 filed by Bruno, Choi and Siazo, discloses a cart suitable for supporting a grill, including a grill bowl; wherein said cart has two union members with curved channels for receiving tubular, U-shaped frame members, allowing the union members to be joined together to form a ridged support structure. This application does not appear to disclose a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2014,0366,865 filed by Haberman, discloses a grill riser for preparing foods in an outdoor grill or over an open heating source comprising of two plates, with mounting holes attached to the upper plate, designed to accept a grill, connected with four legs, in pairs utilizing a scissoring effect to rise and/or to lower said top plate with a grill mounted to it. This application does not appear to disclose a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2015,0114,383 filed by Jen Lin, discloses a portable barbeque grill including an oven and supporting members comprising of a panel and two stands, in cross connection with the first stand, designed to pivot on the first stand, wherein one end of the first stand pivots on a bottom of the panel, and one end of the second stand is fixed with the bottom of the panel. This application does not appear to disclose a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,239 filed by Moon and Moon, discloses a portable and foldable grill comprising of a fire box with a supporting, collapsible frame and attached thereto wheels designed to make the repositioning of said grill both quick and effortless. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,164 filed by Imoto, discloses a collapsible camp stove incorporating four functioning sides and a bottom surface, designed to open and form a rectangular-shaped barbeque style stove, wherein said camp stove is capable of folding in a small portable unit resembling a briefcase. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,451 filed by Lester, discloses a portable barbeque grill utilizing collapsible legs, capable of folding into a small section, reducing the necessary storage space and making simplifying the transportation thereof. As such, this patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,113 filed by Avila, discloses an outdoor cooking unit comprising of a round base designed to accept a vertical shaft, made to accept and to support, by using shaft collars, various cooking components including but not limited to a barbeque-capable cooking pot, food trays and other related devices. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,912 filed by Choc, discloses a portable hot coal grill which is adapted to provide either top heat or side heat; said grill comprises a boxlike storage container which is transversely split and hinged along one side so when opened it creates a counter top. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. D413,229 filed by Hopkins, Wagner and Brant, discloses an ornamental design for a shelf utilized as a barbeque grill stand. This patent is not focusing on the utility aspects of the design. Moreover, this patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,118 filed by Davis and Beer, discloses portable barbecue cooking stove apparatus, incorporating wheels for ease of mobility, having scissor action support legs pivotally joined together and to the stove, in extended position said support legs permit the user to cook in upright position, and allows for an easy process of folding said apparatus. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,624 filed by Parker, discloses a portable barbecue grill utilizing a circular base with a center-mounted shaft, having both a bottom and a top end, protruding vertically from said base where the bottom end is attached to said base and the top end is designed to support a barbeque grill, capable of disassembly into a compact state for travel or for storage in a limited space. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,964 filed by Lohmeyer, Schlosser, Tucker, Stephen, Leja, Beecher, discloses a portable gas grill having a cart and a cooking vessel supported on the cart with the cooking vessel having a lower gas burner assembly, an intermediate sear grid assembly and an upper cooking grid. The sear grid assembly includes inverted V-shaped sear bars that cause evaporation of greases from the food on the cooking grid. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,535 filed by Frazer and Sorenson, discloses an apparatus for supporting a cooking device, including barbeques, designed to connect to a shaft which in turn is mounted to a conventional structure such as the rail of a boat by means of a mounting bracket. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,256 filed by Raymer and Wells, discloses an easily assembled barbecue grill with detachable accessory shelves and snap-in wheels, wherein said shelves are attachable and detachable without the use of any tools and/or fasteners, and once assembled said shelves can be rotated and folded into shape most advantages for storing. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,692 filed by Shasad, discloses a grill stand for use in a conventional fireplace with a grate, for cooking food over the fire, consisting of a metal grid which has legs, which in one position extend through the openings in the fireplace grate to support the grill, and in other position move out of the way for storage, said stand incorporates an adjustable cooking surface. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,164 filed by Contee, discloses a multiple purpose portable grill hanger which is constructed of tubular aluminum members wherein a horizontally disposed rectangle is formed by the aluminum members for supporting the grill, capable of vertically extending supporting arms over the top of a railing or tailgate of a vehicle. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,866 filed by Home, discloses a supporting bracket for a grill bowl, comprising of a pair of support brackets supporting the grill bowl, a pair of side tables, a grease tray and four cart legs each having a hole at an upper end thereof, the support brackets each being a generally H-shaped member having two vertical pillars and a beam formed between the two vertical pillars. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,949 filed by Smith, discloses a portable barbecue grill assembly comprising of a principal support arm projecting horizontally outwardly from the rear of the vehicle to which an ash saucer is attached, and bolts therethrough anchor a kettle-type barbecue grill having a removable dome-shaped cover. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,971 filed by Chuan Wu, discloses a foldable barbeque device comprising of a housing and two covers pivotally secured to the side portions of the housing. The covers each includes a leg for enclosing the side portions of the housing when the covers are folded to the folded position, and for elevating the housing when the covers are rotated to the open position. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,097 filed by Rivera, discloses a combination barbecue grill and folding table that is adapted to be manipulated from a fully deployed condition, during which food can be cooked on the grill and then served on an adjacent table, and a collapsed condition, during which the grill and table are folded into a compact package that is suitable for transport and storage. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,220 filed by Johnson, discloses a frame assembly for a barbecue grill, having at least two U-shaped frame members, each formed of a bended contiguous tubular material, with at least one support member disposed transverse to the U-shaped members attached thereto. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,568 filed by Dufort and Rstovski, discloses a fire grill with a vertically foldable bracket, comprising of a vertical support that may be driven into the ground or otherwise supported in a vertical position, wherein the vertical support has an adjustable stop which may be set at any desired height, wherein resting on the stop is a sleeve and bracket which in turn supports the grill surface, said vertical support also has a handle whereby the bracket and grill surface can be rotated over and away from a fire below the grill. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,877 filed by Kuen Wu, discloses a barbecue device includes with front and rear leg members disposed under and pivoted to a support plate; said leg members are pivotable relative to the support plate for moving between a first position, in which lower ends of the leg members are moved away from each other, and a second position, in which the lower ends of the leg members are moved toward each other. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,113 filed by Stephen, Sieg, Bruno and Choi, discloses a barbecue grill assembly comprising an upper assembly and a lower assembly, with the upper assembly adapted to receive a cooking chamber; wherein the upper and the lower assembly and the lateral assemblies are each formed from a plurality of tubular frame members, forming a shelf-like structure designed to support said barbeque grill. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,284,549 filed by Eby and Marci, discloses a portable barbeque grill incorporating a grill and a removable support stand designed to be attached/mounted to a wall and alternatively supported on a horizontal surface such as the ground or a table using the same support stand. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,249 filed by Johnson, Bruno and DeMars, discloses barbeque grill with a frame and mounting assembly comprising of two frame members, and a mounting assembly having at least two mounting members attached to the firebox, wherein the first mounting member is directly connected to the first frame member and the second mounting member is directly connected to the second frame member to create distance between the cooking chamber and the frame assembly to avoid heat damage to the frame assembly during cooking. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,882 filed by Sgourides, discloses a collapsible barbeque system of rectangular configuration with a gas barbeque unit mounted on a support system comprising of two bi-fold legs, connects near the ground, incorporating two wheels for ease of transportation. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,187,108 filed by Bruno, Zelek, Kalisik and Behnke, discloses a folding cart for a grill, the grill having a lid with a handle and two pairs of legs, namely a right and left front leg and a right and left rear leg, with two wheels attached thereto for ease of transportation and an upper support surface for securing thereto a grill. This patent is not disclosing a grill and camping gear mounting stand, incorporating a telescoping, height-adjustable tube, with two ends, wherein the first end has been designed to accept, for positioning on the ground, an auger bit or a land stand, and the second end has been designed to accept an interchangeable mounting hub utilizing either screws or collapsible magnetic arms to hold barbeque grills and other camping gear.